theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Copyright in Duty
Copyright in Duty is an episode of the series which features the first time alot of guest cast of Japanese descent and British descent have appeared in the show. This episode features a band named Genki von Du sueing the Britsh band, The Beatles for plagirism. Plot At the beginning of the episode, a concert was starting featuring a Japanese band named Genki von Du singing their greatest hit "Genki Genki" in the Tokyo Stadium. It turns out that the concert was just a playback of the recording of the concert in the news on the television set. Suddenly, the phone rang and the manager answers and it was a call saying that they are a big hit in Japan. Unfortunatley, the band members are too tired to get excited but then the manager informs them that after they become a hit in America, they can rest and get all the money they want. Everything was going good until the news reporter shows a recording of the live Beatles concert in America featuring John Lennon, George Harrison, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr singing "Johnny Johnny", a song that has the same background music and the singing pattern as their song "Genki Genki". The manager replys "Oi!" meaning "They stole our song". The band decided to sue the Beatles so they head to America where they hire Noah as their attorney. Chickenbark speaks Japanese so can translate. He is also attracted in their female member, Seiko Marimoto. Brian Epstein, the manager of The Beatles, represents his band. Noah represents Genki von Du. Seiko took the stand but due to Brian being British and Seiko being Japanese, they couldn't understand each other. When The Beatles took the stand, Noah asked where did the song "Johnny Johnny" came from. Ringo said that Mike Teavee gave them the idea. The next day, Elise is on the stand. She compared the two songs and says they are different in 27 fundamental things. Noah can't question her because he is afriad of her . Chickenbark plays a karaoke video with each version and Lula rules the songs being the same. Unfortunatley, Noah realizes that since Mike Teavee helped the Beatles, Mike Teavee went to the stand. They make Mike confessed by destroying his video games causing Mike Teavee to say that he did it but now wants revenge on Genki von Du for winning and Ringo Starr for tattletaling. Mike Teavee was set to jail for influencing and tricking a band for copyright infragment. As they celebrate in Neji Hyuga's Ice Cream Shop, Shannon turns on the TV. Neji's favorite television channel is the News so when it was turned on, the news came. It was the same news reporter who reported that the Beatles used the hit song but his voice was dubbed in German using the second-audio program, even though his lips do not match the German voices. He announces in German the new hit song in Germany which starred the Schroeders (a band made by Rodney, Zigfried, Leon and Heinz Sr.) with their hit song called "Gefahrt Gefahrt and Helbelschliefelmussenkukelfahrtfahrt-undfahrt" that sounds exactly the same as the two songs with a german variation. Noah exclaims "Oi!" similar to that of the manager of the Japanese band. Then, everybody laughed and the episode ends. Guest Cast *Tony Masa - Kenji, Koro *Jeanne Mori - Seiko, Miko *Toshi Toda - Manager *Sean Lennon - John Lennon *Paul McCartney - Himself *Dhani Harrison - George Harrison *Ringo Starr - Himself *Frank Welker - English News Reporter *Hannes Schroll - German News Reporter *Frank Welker - Singer for all songs Trivia/Allusions/Goofs *When Seiko speaks Japanese un-subtitled to the crowd, she says, "It's pretty, I think. I'm Seiko. What is your name?" *While talking to their manager, Kenji is at first not present. He then appears, disappears, and again appears. The reason why he was left out is because his disappearance clip was from a cartoon stop motion animated while his appearances was trully flash-animated. *The member of Genki von Du playing the drums (Koro) during their concert only appears at this time. The other four continue the episode with Kenji but made a speaking cameo during the court. *The Japanese in this episode and it's subtitled translations are fairly accurate, except when it obviously isn't such as "Oi!" meaning "They stole our song!". *This episode features recordings of Hannes Schroller (1909-1985), an Austrian Alpine ski rider who is the founder of the Sugar Bowl ski resort and the creator of the Goofy holler, the catchphrase for Goofy when Walt Disney recorded his yodels. This episode is dedicated to him. *'Class of 3000:' Sunny Bridges makes a background cameo in this episode. *'Amazing Chan & the Chan Clan:' Genki von Du is really The Amazing Chan and The Chan Clan, from the 1972 cartoon of the same name. The manager is actually Charlie Chan and the band are his children. There are many differences with Genki von Du and The Chan Clan **Charlie Chan (refered to as Mr. Chan in the Chan Clan series) is the band's semi tyrannical manager in this show instead of being their father. **Although they play musical outbreaks in the show, The Chan Clan weren't in a band; they solve mysteries with their father. **Most of their names are changed; instead of Kenji, Seiko, Koro and Miko, there real names from the Chan Clan series are Henry, Suzie, Stanley and Anne. Alan and Tom Chan appeared too but there new names were never mentioned and they never spoke. **Unlike the actual show, the Chan Clan only speak Japanese and there of Japanese descent. It is ironic because the Chans are Chinese in the actual show, not Japanese, and they speak fluent English in the actual show; redubbed since the original dub gave them confusing thick accents. **The other four children: Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan were never mentioned and did not appear in this series. Even their pet dog, Chu Chu, did not appear for an unknown reason. *'The Beatles:' Currently, The Beatles are in the animation of the 1965 Saturday morning cartoon of the same name. Unfortunatley, Paul Frees (died in 1986) and Lance Percival (present but retired) could not reprise their roles as the Beatles. So, Sean Lennon (John's son), Dhani Harrison (George's son), Paul McCartney himself and Ringo Starr himself voiced them instead. *Noah remebered the episodes: "Trouble in Tokyo" and "30 Hours Over Tokyo".